


Lace and Satin

by Dazzledfirestar



Series: The List [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Anticipation, Coming In Pants, Crossdressing, M/M, Office Sex, Panties, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 18:42:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1789222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dazzledfirestar/pseuds/Dazzledfirestar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil prides himself on his self control, but everyone has their limits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lace and Satin

**Author's Note:**

> Trying to get my muses going again. Hope you guys enjoy this entry on the List.

Phil Coulson was used to knowing things everyone around him was completely unaware of. It came with the job. It came with the clearance level. Most of the time whatever tidbit of information he had that the rest of the world hadn’t latched onto yet was less interesting than most people would imagine. Usually something along the ‘operative A is in city B to complete mission C’ line of thought.

This time, however, he found it ever so slightly more difficult not to think about that thing he knew that nearly no one else did. In fact, he’d know that was going to be an issue to begin with when Clint brought up the next thing on his infamous—and very enjoyable—list of things they should do together but he hadn’t really imagined how much this particular item was going to get him going.

He was willing to admit that he’d spent enough time even before they were sleeping together watching Clint walk away. His ass was impressive, but as he left Phil’s office early that day after a quick briefing about an upcoming mission, it was less about that ass and more about what was between it and the ridiculously tight pants of his tactical suit.

Most people—when and if they cared to think too hard on it—would assume Clint wore nothing or maybe boxer briefs under those pants. Today, they’d be wrong of course. Phil had watched, transfixed as Clint has slowly pulled on a pair of black lace and purple satin panties that morning. The small laugh as he’d looked over his shoulder at Phil sitting on the bed had been equally distracting. _”I thought you’d like them.”_

Frankly he hadn’t wanted to go home early so badly in his entire career with SHIELD. His hand moved before he could talk himself out of it and he hit the comm button on his phone, dialing into the one Clint always had on when he was on base. “Barton. My office.”

_“On my way, sir.”_

It was only a few minutes before the office door opened. “This room is going dark in one minute.” Phil kept the rouse of professionalism up as Clint took the comm unit out of his ear and turned it off after locking the door. Oh, sure. He knew he’d catch hell from Nick, Maria, Natasha… maybe a few others for this but it wasn’t like he constantly abused the level of power he had to fuck his boyfriend at work. Besides, there were enough extenuating circumstances this time to test even his patience. He keyed in the codes he needed to turn off any surveillance and stood, coming around the desk to pull Clint into a deep, hard kiss. “Pants off. Now.”

Clint smirked at him for a second before pulling at his belt. “Everything off or…”

“You know damn well what I mean.” Phil smirked back, landing one hand hard on his ass. “I want to see you in nothing but those panties.”

“Here?”

“Now.” Phil’s fingers found the zipper on Clint’s top half and pulled it down as they kissed again. “Right now.”

“I think I’m a bad influence on you.” Clint pulled away, sitting down on the chair Phil usually reserved for high level meetings and yanking off his boots and socks. The top band of black lace was visible when he stood, peaking out as his belt hit the floor and his fly was pulled open.

Phil groaned as more of the satin and lace became visible. “Fucking tease.” His fingers closed over the half open zip and pulled it the rest of the way down, slipping the top half of Clint’s uniform off his shoulders and kissing him deeply again. He felt Clint shift against him, kicking out of his pants before spinning them around and leaning back against Phil’s desk.

Clint grinned at him as Phil’s gaze moved steadily down toward the scrap of fabric he was still wearing. “Any requests?”

He didn’t really answer, just pulled Clint close again, one hand between them stroking over Clint’s half hard cock through the thin, silky fabric; lace pressing into his skin. “Didn’t you say something about me bending you over my desk, once upon a time?”

Clint groaned and ground himself against Phil’s hand. “I’d have to take the panties off…”

“No, you wouldn’t.” Phil spun him around, pressing on his back until he bend at the waist and pulled the panties down off the curve of his ass.

Clint groaned as the tip of Phil’s finger started teasing him. He arched up when Phil’s lips touched his back. “Top drawer on the left.” The words had a certain urgency to them that sent a shiver up Clint’s spine as he reached for the designated drawer and pulled a small, half empty bottle of lube out.

“For the nights alone?” He chuckled and handed it to Phil.

He shrugged, popping the cap open and slicking up his fingers and Clint leaned back over. “Something like that.” Before he could comment on the response, Phil slid a finger into him and Clint keened.

The panties kept his dick confined and he found himself wondering vaguely if Phil would make him come with them still on. As a second finger slid into him and crooked up against his prostate, he stopped wondering. He was absolutely going to end up coming in the panties.

He pressed back, taking Phil’s fingers deeper and keening for more as Phil kissed a path across his shoulders. “I’ve been daydreaming about fucking you in these all fucking day.”

Clint bit his lip, arching up again, trying to hold his fingers inside as Phil pulled back. He let his lip go and groaned loudly as the head of Phil’s cock pressed into him. “Fuck… yeah! Been hard all day thinking about it.” He nearly whined when Phil’s hand cupped his still covered cock.

There was a low chuckle in his ear when Phil was finally as deep in him as he could get. “That makes two of us.”

He set a fast pace and Clint moved back into each thrust; the room filled with soft moans and gasps and the sound of skin against skin. They really didn’t have time to take things slow and they both knew it. If Phil’s office stayed black for too long, someone would get curious and knock on the door and that was the last thing either of them wanted.

“Clint…” Phil’s voice was harsh and a little broken. All that did was get Clint closer to the edge. A few more thrusts and Clint’s vision whited out around the edges, a loud, broken cry leaving him as he came hard, ruining the panties but not really caring. A moment later, Phil followed, slumping over his back and pressing kisses to his skin.

“So…” Clint chuckled breathlessly a few minutes later. “The panties are a hit, huh?”

Phil’s laugh matched Clint’s. “I’d say so. Now get cleaned up so we can go home.”

Clint smirked and turned around as Phil pulled back, letting him get a look at the wet fabric he was still wearing. “Yes, sir.”


End file.
